battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
FrostBite
FrostBite (sometimes written as Frost Bite) was a heavyweight robot built by Team Toad that competed in BattleBots. It was a 4-wheel drive orange box with spikes on its wheels. It competed in Seasons 2.0 through 5.0, armed with a plow for the first two seasons and a threshing drum for the last two. It did decently in BattleBots, but never made it past the quarterfinals. The original plan for FrostBite was a robot with bowling balls for wheels. However, mid-construction it was discovered this was a bad idea, and they were replaced with orange lawnmower wheels which gave FrostBite its iconic coloration. FrostBite later lost those wheels in favor of more traditional rubber ones used by most robots. Robot History Season 2.0 After receiving a Bye, FrostBite eventually fought Punjar. Both robots met in the middle of the arena and it became a pushing match. After Punjar got caught on the killsaws, FrostBite went straight at Punjar, but got caught up the sloped front of Punjar, who drove FrostBite into the arena wall. Frostbite escaped and pushed Punjar into the killsaws. The shoving match continued, and although both could push about equally, the speedier FrostBite got more good shoves on Punjar into the killsaws and the pulverizer. The match ends with more shoving of both robots while time runs out. FrostBite won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced OverKill. Both robots met in the middle of the arena and FrostBite was attacked by OverKill, before getting shoved against the arena wall. FrostBite then got too close to the killsaws and took a ride on them a couple times, damaging the drive train and underside. OverKill then received a shot from the killsaws itself, which was so powerful, OverKill was launched onto FrostBite's back. Both robots continued to push each other around, with FrostBite generally getting the upper hand due to having a lower center of gravity and a greater amount of torque. OverKill however, still attempted to line up for a good weapon hit on Frostbite. A few blows were landed, but minimal damage was done to FrostBite's body shell. After more shoving and hitting, neither robot was able to do a significant amount of damage and the time ran out shortly after. FrostBite won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Voltronic. FrostBite was charged at by Voltronic almost immediately, but Voltonic missed and FrostBite retaliated by pushing Voltronic's rear, only for Voltronic to escape and match FrostBite's push head-to-head. FrostBite drove Voltronic back towards the killsaws, but failed to stop in time, causing both of them to take a shot when FrostBite attempted to reverse away. After more pushing matches that seemed to be in FrostBite's favor, FrostBite's front wheels were unable to move, likely because the Vantec speed controller didn't have enough power as some of the battery cells had drained. This allowed Voltronic to get under Frostbite's rear and carry it to the killsaws, taking itself over them in the process. FrostBite was then slammed against the spikestrip by Voltronic, causing Voltronic to lose its hold as it backed away. Both robots then seemed to struggle to move, looking nearly immobilized. This was until Voltronic came alive and rammed FrostBite, shrugging off another hit from the killsaws and backing FrostBite into the spikestrip. Voltronic proceeded to back up, repeating the motion multiple times on FrostBite, still too immobile to move away in time, until time ran out. Voltronic won on a 27-18 judge's decision and FrostBite was eliminated from the tournament. FrostBite wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. FrostBite was one of seven robots still moving in the end, but lost out to Tazbot. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, FrostBite was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Circuit Breaker. In this match, FrostBite was able to get underneath Circuit Breaker and pushed it onto the killsaws. FrostBite backed up and it was waiting for the killsaw to toss Circuit Breaker to the middle of the BattleBox. Circuit Breaker stopped moving and it was being counted out. FrostBite won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced HexaDecimator. In this close match, HexaDecimator flipped FrostBite four times, one of which bent the flipping arm. This meant that HexaDecimator couldn't get underneath FrostBite from the front. After this, FrostBite was pushing HexaDecimator from the side for most of the match. Finally, FrostBite pushed HexaDecimator onto the killsaws multiple times and the time ran out shortly after. In the end, HexaDecimator won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and FrostBite was eliminated from the tournament again. FrostBite wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. For this rumble, Fuzzy Mauldin let his son Danny drive FrostBite. FrostBite's first target was SlamJob. It then backed into Towering Inferno. Junkyard Offspring went straight at FrostBite and FrostBite was pushing Junkyard Offspring toward the spikestrip. Junkyard Offspring escaped and FrostBite pushed Junkyard Offspring against the rear of SlamJob. Towering Inferno then struck FrostBite with its hammer. It then went at SlamJob again. Little Sister got underneath the left side of FrostBite and flipped it onto its back. Unfazed, FrostBite tackled Towering Inferno, then went for Little Sister. Next it went for SlamJob again. Then it tackled Kill-O-Amp. It got hit by Towering Inferno until Kill-O-Amp attacked. It then started chasing Little Sister before going back at Towering Inferno, whom it pushed into the wall. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but lost out to Little Sister and Kill-O-Amp. In fact, FrostBite ended up being third in the judge's voting. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, FrostBite was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Surgeon General. Both robots gave chase during the first 30 seconds until FrostBite's right side was hit so hard that both of the right wheels broke off and the drive chain from the left side jumped off its sprockets. Luckily for FrostBite, Surgeon General lost its disc, which was sent flying 4 feet in the air. When the disc landed, it continued spinning for about a minute. FrostBite was pushed onto to the killsaws by Surgeon General after Surgeon General got away as it was being counted out. Surgeon General won by KO and FrostBite was eliminated from the tournament once again. Because FrostBite was severely damaged by Surgeon General, FrostBite couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, FrostBite was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Omega-13. Omega-13 won on a 28-17 judge's decision and FrostBite was eliminated from the tournament once again. FrostBite wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It first struck Diskontent, then got its spinning blades underneath the right side of the immobile Spitfire and backed away. FrostBite continued damaging Spitfire's right side and Spitfire took a big hit from Nightmare's spinning disc. It then tackled M.O.E.. Next, it struck the rear of Little Sister, who pushed FrostBite into the wall, then pinned in the pulverizer's area. Next, it tangoed with M.O.E. again. It also rammed Nightmare right in the disc, though the disc was switched off at the moment. In the end, FrostBite won the consolation rumble overall with Little Sister, but it was unable to advance to the heavyweight royal rumble because the rumbles were canceled following a safety breach. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "The BattleBot that hails from the blue square has ice water in his veins and sports a snow plow of death. Introducing FROSTBITE!" "Amputation is assured and cross medics are recommended after severe exposure to this next cold-hearted bot, FROSTBITE!" "This cold calculating killer will chill your clamps, numb your screws, then freeze your nuts off. There's no warming up to FROSTBITE!" Merchandise Any appearances by FrostBite in merchandise are listed below: *FrostBite/MiniBot FrostbitePrototype.jpg|The prototype of FrostBite. FrostBite2.0 Unpainted.jpg|The original FrostBite unpainted. Frostbitestats lv00.jpg|FrostBite's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Team Toad's heavyweight bots.png|Frostbite 4 (bottom right,) with Texas Twister (top left,) Blizzard (top right,) and Avalanche (bottom left.) Trivia * FrostBite's fight against Overkill was briefly shown in the 2014 film "Kelly & Cal". Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from Pennsylvania Category:Robots made into toys Category:Weather Based Robots